disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Mask Gender Swapped 2!
PJ Mask Gender Swapped 2! '''is the 7th episode of Season 29. Summary Aquafish 'finds the Swapper Zapper ray gun and accidentally gender swaps her cousin Gekko, Catboy, and Owlette into Gekka, Catgirl, and Owlbert, and when they face the nighttime villains, their flirt powers get out of hand when the genderswapped PJ Masks start flirting with them, and only Aquafish, Fairy Girl, and PJ Robot can get their friends and the villains out of this mess. Plot The episode begins at night in HQ where the PJ Masks, and also Aquafish and Fairy Girl are playing in Gekko’s HQ room while Gekko was with his two partners in Catboy's HQ room. Aquafish was showing to Fairygirl all what she knows about Gekko's HQ room until she trip on something. Fairy Girl getting a little bit worried for her friend so she asked her if she's alright Aquafish answered her that she's okay. They both noticed that the thing that makes Aquafish trip is a little red gun. After helping Aquafish up, Fairy Girl asked her if she was okay as Aquafish replied that she is but then asked what she just tripped on as she saw the red ray gun with a male symbol and a female symbol. Picking up the ray gun, Aquafish, along with Fairy Girl, looked at it in curiosity as Fairy Girl asked her friend what it was, but Aquafish doesn’t seem to know, so she suggests that they should take it up to the PJ Masks to show them what they found so they can examine it. Back in Catboy’s HQ room, he, Owlette, and Gekko were still playing as Gekko turned to see Aquafish, who still had the red ray gun, and Fairy Girl come up in the elevators. When he saw the ray gun in her hand, he, Catboy, and Owlette backed off as Owlette asked Aquafish and Fairy Girl where they found the Swapper Zapper ray gun as the girls explained that they found it in Gekko’s HQ room while Aquafish was showing Fairy Girl around. When she noticed the scared look on Gekko's face, Aquafish asked him why he and his friends were so scared of it as Catboy explains that the ray gun changes people's genders and also their personalities then Owlette suggests to Aquafish and Fairy Girl that they should put it away somewhere same before something bad happens. Aquafish looks down at the Swapper Zapper ray gun and decides that maybe they should as Gekko walks up to her to take it, but she assures to him that she’ll do it. But suddenly, her finger slipped onto the trigger and as she pressed it by accident, a ray shot out onto the ceiling, then onto the wall, and finally... at the PJ Masks! After the light cleared, Fairy Girl and Aquafish's eyes grew wide when they saw that Catboy and Gekko were both girls, and Owlette was a boy! They both gasped of suprise. Fairy Girl whispered to Aquafish and told her that female Gekko looks so much like her. Aquafish asked if they are okay, but male Owlette, Owlbert, shouts at her about that she pressed on the ray gun. Feeling guilty, Aquafish apologizes and says that it was an accident as Gekka forgives her, then Catgirl asks if they can get back to normal now. Half smiling, Aquafish switches the switch to the male symbol and points the Swapper Zapper ray gun at Catgirl and Gekka to change them back to Catboy and Gekko. But before she could do that, Aquafish, Fairy Girl, and the gender-swapped PJ Masks heard the HQ's alarm sound and they could see on the screen were Romeo, Night Ninja, and Luna Girl, and their sidekicks following behind them. Trivia * The PJ Masks get genderswapped together the second time. ** The first time that happened was in PJ Mask Gender Swapped!. * Although Gekko is genderswapped, he still loves Luna Girl and Luna Girl is shown to still love Gekko, even when he is now a girl. * Luna Boy makes his first appearance in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Villain images Category:Romeo images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Genderswap images Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Flirting images Category:Episodes focusing on Julia/Fairy Girl